Halo: Alternate Version5 New Spartans
by MetaKnight0011
Summary: 5 regular teens, Fermin, Carl, Lane, Oscar, and Alex, enter a time vortex and they're in between 2526 2553! The teens know everything the UNSC and Covenant don't know. Will they become the UNSC's greatest SPARTAN-IIs? Will they ever get back into their own time? There will be new romances. Their only objective is to prevent the humans from dying.
1. The Proluge

**This is my second story in Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. There was gonna be 4 OCs in this story, but it was one of my friend's birthdays, so I'm gonna put him in this. Halo rocks! Now, here are the profiles of the teens.**

**Prologue**

**Profiles of teens:**

**Name: **Fermin V. Villegas**  
Age: **15**  
Eye Color: **Brown**  
Hair Color: **Black**  
Skin Color: **Dark Brown  
**Primary Weapon: **MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System**  
Secondary Weapon: **Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle  
**Preferred Vehicle: **Type-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle**  
Specialty: **Team Leader

**About Teen: **Knows about all the planets in the Solar System. Has a good education. He may not run fast, but he is sure one heck of a shooter. Loves water and can swim super fast. He is also super intelligent. He knows about the 4 elements of life and knows everything about technology and knows how to use them. He is the leader of his group and the smallest member of it **(Not a midget)**. Has the same size as Daisy-023.

**Name: **Carl Emerson  
**Age: **15  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Hair Color: **Brownish/Blondish  
**Skin Color: **Pale  
**Primary Weapon: **MA5B Assault Rifle  
**Secondary Weapon: **Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword  
**Preferred Vehicle: **Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft  
**Specialty: **Demolitions

**About Teen: **Rarely acts immature. He is the 2nd tallest and 2nd strongest member of the group. Is the same size as Samuel-034. He is almost intelligent and loves to work out.

**Name: **Oscar Tena  
**Age:** 15  
**Eye Color: **Brown  
**Hair Color: **Black  
**Skin Color: **Tan  
**Primary Weapon: **SRS99C-S2 AM  
**Secondary Weapon: **Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword  
**Preferred Vehicle: **M12 Force Application Vehicle  
**Specialty: **Sniper

**About Teen: **Can sometimes say swear words. He can make fun of his friends if he wants to. He is the 4th tallest and the strongest member of the group. Has the same size as Kelly-087. He is intelligent. He is the best sniper out of the Spartans he also has awesome sniping skills with any weapon. He is also trained in every training course there is.

**Name: **Lane Crawford  
**Age: **15  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Hair Color: **Brown  
**Skin Color: **Pale  
**Primary Weapon: **M19 SSM Rocket Launcher  
**Secondary Weapon: **M7/Caseless Submachine Gun  
**Preferred Vehicle: **Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft  
**Specialty:** Assault

**About Teen:** Always acts immature. He can make a bargain. He can sometimes be intelligent. He is the tallest and 3rd strongest member of the group. Is the same size as Jorge-052.

**Name: **Alex Searcy  
**Age: **15  
**Eye Color: **Blue  
**Hair Color: **Brownish/Blondish  
**Skin Color: **Pale  
**Primary Weapon: **AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun  
**Secondary Weapon: **Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword  
**Preferred Vehicle: **Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage  
**Specialty:** Heavy Weapons

**About Teen: **Sometimes acts immature. He is second-in-command of the group. He is also the 3rd tallest and 3rd strongest member of the group and always wants to work out. Has the exact same size as John-117.

**Okay, so those are the profiles of the OCs. Do you think they have good weapons and preferred vehicles? They will go to the world of Halo via time travel. I don't know if that sentence didn't make any sense. Oh well. Please review. And here's a question: What kind of soldiers will the OCs be, Spartans, Elites, Marines or ODSTs? You have to guess one for each OC. For Example:**

**Fermin will be a marine.**

**That was not the answer. It was an example. I have the answers and you'll have to guess them. Put your answer in the reviews.**


	2. The Arrival

**Here's Chapter 1 of Halo: Alternate Version-5 New Spartans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo!**

Fermin, Carl, Oscar, Alex, and Lane were at Fermin's house watching movies and sleep. The house was only one story tall, with an indoor movie theater, a hot tub, a pool table, a hockey table, a bar, and two pools. Carl, Oscar, Alex, and Lane were watching some horror films while Fermin was sleeping** (I sleep all day long. I hate horror films)**. Just then a blue vortex appeared out of nowhere in the movie theater. The four then woke up Fermin. He woke up and saw the vortex.

Fermin said, "Let's go inside it." Alex said, "Are you fucking crazy?" Fermin said, "No." Carl said, "Guys, we don't know what's in there. How are we going to get back here?" Lane said, "Listen dude, how about we just take a little peak on the other side of it and we can go back here." Carl said, "Okay." They were about to go into the vortex until the saw Fermin go inside it and said, "Smell ya later, guys." They then ran inside and tackled Fermin to the ground. The vortex closed and they then saw that they were in a deserted town.

Fermin got up and said, "Where are we?" Carl said, "I don't know, but I think you might want to ask them." He then pointed to 5 aliens. 3 of them were huge and blue-colored with gray gauntlets on one arm. The other 2 were only 3 centimeters shorter than the blue ones. They were wearing orange-colored armor and they had rainbow-colored swords. The 5 humans recognized them from some video games they played. They all said, "Covenant?" The 5 aliens then ran towards the humans. Fermin then noticed some rifles. He went towards them and saw that they were MA5B Assault Rifles. Fermin then yelled, "Guys, think fast!" The four said, "Huh?" They then saw four MA5B Assault Rifles headed towards them. They jumped and got them.

They then fired at the 5 aliens. They killed the orange-armored aliens, but the 3 gauntlet-wearing aliens were unaffected. Carl said, "Crap, these guns don't affect them." Alex said, "How are we gonna kill them?" Fermin then said, "I have an idea. I'm gonna distract them. While I do that, you guys get those Energy Swords and attack them from behind." Oscar said, "Fermin, that won't work. They are weak against the Plasma Rifles." Fermin said, "Do you have any other ideas?" Oscar then nodded. Fermin said, "I thought so." He then started running around the 3 aliens, shooting at them. They then turned and started shooting Fermin. They shot some green beams at him. The four then spotted the two Energy Swords. They were then discussing which one will get the Energy Sword. They then heard Fermin shout, "Now's really not the time to chat! I really need some help here!" They turned around saw Fermin running around the aliens. He was getting extremely tired from running. He then collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. The aliens then walked towards him. Oscar and Carl grabbed the Energy Swords and started running towards the aliens. They jumped high and slashed the aliens' backs. They grunted in pain as they turned around to see their attackers.

They then saw the 2 humans raising their swords. Just then a huge shadow appeared and some flying objects appeared and started shooting the 2 aliens. The aliens turned around saw some gray medium-sized ships shooting at them. The aliens then started shooting at the ships. There were 5 of the ships. 4 were taking care of the aliens while 1 ship just landed and told the humans to get in. They did as they were told. Oscar and Carl grabbed Fermin took him in the ship. They were then headed towards a huge ship. Fermin then said while breathing, "That's… the… Pillar of Autumn… isn't it?" A woman said, "That's right and we're taking you kids in it." Carl said, "We're not kids, we're teenagers." Alex said, "Yeah. And why are you taking us to the ship for?" The woman said, "So that your friend can get medical attention and so that you guys can get some training." Lane said, "Training for what?" "Why don't you ask Master Chief?" The teens were then shocked at what the woman just said. The 4 medium-sized ships returned and the 5 ships were now in the Pillar of Autumn.

They got off the ship they were on and some soldiers were taking them to the bridge. Fermin was getting medical attention while his friends were at the bridge. They were talking to a person who was in his mid-30s. After 1 hour, Fermin came to the bridge. Just then everyone in the bridge stared at the dark brown skinned teen as he made his way towards his friends. He then noticed the person who was in his mid-30s. Fermin said, "Who are you?" The man said, "My name is Jacob Keyes. And who are you?" Fermin said, "My name is Fermin V. Villegas. I suppose you know my friends." He then looked at Carl, Lane, Alex, and Oscar.

Jacob said, "Yes, I do. I was talking to them about how they came here." Fermin said, "And did they say where we came from?" Jacob nodded and said, "No." Fermin said, "We came from Earth. We lived in the 21st century." Everyone was then shocked. Just then the doors to the bridge slid opened and everyone then stood up and saluted the person who walked in. The teens and Jacob then saw the person who walked in. It was a person who was wearing green armor and a green helmet with a yellow visor. The person said, "Captain Keyes, when are we going to the Planet Sargasso?" Jacob answered, "In a little while, Master Chief. Right now, I will introduce you to our new recruits." Jacob then told the teens to salute the Chief. They did and said their names. Master Chief said, "Well, I think I might take you kids to Dr. Halsey." The teens then looked confused.

**Why is Master Chief taking the teens to Dr. Halsey? What is gonna happen to them? Are they gonna stay with the UNSC or are they gonna go back to their own time? And why was everybody staring at Fermin for? All your answers coming up!**


	3. HC

**Here's chapter 2 of Halo: Alternate Version-5 New Spartans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo!**

Now the teens and Master Chief were now in some sort of room with 2 bunk beds **(like the ones in a prison)**. Fermin said, "Where am I gonna sleep?" Master Chief said, "Follow me." The teens followed Master Chief to some sort of room with a bunch of tubes. Master Chief said, "You'll be sleeping in one of the cryo-tubes." Fermin, Carl, Lane, Alex, and Oscar were shocked. Just then the four teens yawned and went to their room. Fermin said, "How do I get in the cryo-tube?"

Master Chief said, "Don't worry about. I'll open it." Master Chief pressed some buttons and the cryo-tube door slowly swung open. Master Chief said, "See. Now go get in." Fermin got in the cryo-tube and the door slowly closed. Fermin closed his eyes. Master Chief then went to one cryo-tube. He opened it and got in. It closed. Now everyone was asleep. Several hours later, everyone woke up except Fermin.

Master Chief then pressed a button and cryo-tube door slowly swung open. Fermin then woke up and saw his friends and Master Chief staring at him. Fermin said, "What?" The five then helped Fermin get out of the cryo-tube. Master Chief said, 'Come you kids. We need to get to Dr. Halsey." The teens followed and saw one of the ships they saw back on Earth. Master Chief said, "Do any of you kids know how to drive a Pelican?" Oscar said, "I do." Master Chief said, "Okay. You'll be flying us to Dr. Halsey. I know the directions and I'll lead you to her. You just need to follow what I say. Okay?" Oscar nodded.

After 10 hours, they finally found Dr. Halsey. She then greeted Master Chief and the teens. When she saw Fermin, she was shocked. She shrugged it off. She then told the teens that they are about to become Spartans. Dr. Halsey then asks Master Chief if he wants to train them. He nodded. He then trained the teens about shooting and all the other stuff about the UNSC or Spartans. And after 40 hours with Dr. Halsey, the teens were now Spartans. Dr. Halsey then showed the teens their new armor. She then asked the teens what kind of armor they want.

Fermin went first. He said, "I want the Mark VI Armor. I want the color green." Carl said, "I want the Mark VI Recon Armor. I want the color red. Oscar said, "I want the Explosive Ordnance Disposal Armor. I want the color white." Lane said, "I want the Mark IV Security Armor. I want the color blue. Alex said, "I want the Mark V Scout Armor. I want the color yellow." After about an hour, the teens got their armor. They got in them and complimented each other. They then walked towards Dr. Halsey and Master Chief.

Fermin said, "How do we look?" Dr. Halsey said, "You kids look great. Fermin, you kinda look like John here." Fermin said, "How do I look like Master Chief?" Alex then said, "Fermin, everyone at the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn were staring at you." Carl said, "Yeah. We didn't have any idea why they were staring at you." Lane said, "They probably think that you remind them of a Spartan they had." Fermin said, "Could be. Master Chief, can we go back to the Pillar of Autumn?" Master Chief then nodded.

A few hours later, the Spartans were then back at the Pillar of Autumn. Just as they were about to leave the Pelican they were on, an announcement said, "Attention everyone, we need Marines and Spartans to go to the Planet Harvest. That is all." Everyone then looked at each other. Master Chief said, "I think you kids should go to the Planet Harvest. I could guess there would be some Spartans that would need your help." The teens then nodded. They then made their way to a hanger.

After about 2 hours, the planet was in sight. Everyone was staring at the five Spartans. Just then an announcement said, "We got Covenants!" Just then a whole pile of ships appeared started shooting. Fermin said, "Let me pilot this ship." The pilot said, "Are you crazy? You don't know how to pilot a Pelican." Fermin then said, "Trust me. I know how to pilot vehicles." Fermin then piloted the Pelican and dodged all the plasma lasers.

Fermin said, "I'm gonna get us on the surface, so you'd better hang on to something, because we will end up crash landing." Everyone then grabbed onto some stuff and was prepared for impact. Fermin then flew the ship towards the planet's surface super fast. Oscar then said, "Why does he always have to drive a vehicle super fast?" Carl said, "Maybe because he wants to get his destination fast."

After about 1 hour, they made to the Harvest's atmosphere. Then the ship crashed into a building and landed. Everyone was knocked out and killed. Fermin then woke up and said, "Is everybody alright?" He then looked at the other. The four other Spartans said, "We're okay." Then two Marines woke up. Then five more Marines woke up. Fermin got up and saw three Marines dead along with the Pelican pilot. The twelve people then got out of the Pelican and saw all the destruction on Harvest's surface.

They then saw a lot of Covenant shooting at some Marines. Just then a Spartan with red armor appeared and started shooting at the Covenant. Fermin then took a look at the Spartan and knew who the Spartan was. Fermin then said, "Do you think we should help?" A Marine said, "I think so. But we can't take down those entire Covenant." Fermin then ran towards the Covenant and started shooting them. One of the few Marines said, "What the hell?"

Then the few Marines and the red Spartan noticed the green Spartan and stared at him as he was shooting the entire Covenant. The red Spartan also noticed that the green Spartan had no pistol, just a MA5B Assault Rifle and a Covenant weapon. Just then some bug-like creatures appeared and started shooting. Fermin noticed them and started shooting them. He then switched guns and started shooting the bugs with the Covenant weapon.

Fermin said, "Wow, I'm defeating the Covenant easy. Well at least I didn't get any help." When he got rid of the bugs, one bug appeared and tackled Fermin to the ground. It was about to shoot his head when it got shot in the back of the head by the red Spartan.

**Sorry it was short. My back was hurting while making this chapter. Take a guess who the red Spartan was. Tell me what this chapter reminds you of. My character was kicking butt in this chapter. Tell me what you think of this story. The next chapter will come up in a few days or weeks. PM me if you want any info on this story and how it will end. Just kidding, but still, you can PM me if you want.**


	4. HomeComing2

**No one else bothered to review this story and guess who the red Spartan was. Here's Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo.**

Fermin then got back up and saw the dead bodies of the Covenant he killed. He put his Covenant weapon back on its holder on his left leg **(Where else would your secondary weapon be at)**. The four other Spartans and the seven Marines appeared and walked towards the few Marines. Oscar said, "Are you guys okay?" The Marines nodded. Fermin was still looking at the bodies and looked at their weapons.

The red Spartan then went towards the others and removed its helmet. It revealed a beautiful blonde-haired woman with blue eyes and white skin. One Marine said, "How's Gamma 4?" The woman said, "Gamma 4 is gone." "Then that means this planet is finished." "And it won't be the last, Sir." Just then, a Marine said, "I have the main unit on the line!" Just then a voice said, "Rescue team will be accordance with the order to fully disengage. Dispatching a rescue craft. All active units respond immediately." The Marine gave the phone to the woman. She said, "Team Gamma here, roger that. We are completely surrounded." The voice said, "Copy that, Marine. We're dispatching a rescue ship to your location. But I'm afraid we can't exactly give you curbside service. Sending coordinates for extraction point. Looks like you and your men are going to have to make your way to…" The woman interrupted, "Wait a sec." "What?" "I know that voice… Is that you?" "Daisy? That's you, isn't it?" The woman then made a worried face. She said, "Ralph." Then Daisy was remembering the last time she saw her friend.

_-Daisy's flashback-_

In the sunset, 5 teens were running through a forest. One teen said, "Where do we go now?" Another teen said, "I don't know. Anywhere but that place." Another teen said, "Yeah. I don't want to think about what they'd do to us if we did go back.

_Another flashback_

Daisy pointed a pistol point blank range at the side of a scientist's head and said, "We're not gonna be your toys anymore!" Ralph was holding the scientist's arm behind the scientist's back while another teen was point a pistol at a scientist's back, another teen was pointing a pistol at a group of scientists and another teen was staring at them angrily. Ralph said, "She's right. We're sick of your "training"." Daisy said to the group of scientists, "We're leaving. And you can't stop us."

_Second flashback ended_

It was night time and three of the teens were sleeping. The other two were sitting near a fire. Daisy said, "What would our moms and dads think about us if they saw us?" Ralph said, "It's been seven years." "I wonder if they'd recognized us. Not because we've grown up, but because of what's been done to us. All of those years of training. All those horrible surgeries and augmentations." "But everything's changed now. And not just us. You really think you can go home?" "It doesn't matter I'm going. I have to. It's the only home that I have." "I guess tomorrow's goodbye, then." "We won't be able to see each other anymore, will we?"

It was still night and Daisy made her way to some sort of city. Daisy was wearing some sort of thing in her ear. A Pelican flew over and a man over the radio said, "Of the five escapees from the facility, only subject Joseph-122 has been captured. The search for the other four is a priority red directive. Repeat: The search for the other four is a priority red directive."

Daisy then made her way to a Pelican that was going to the Planet Sargasso. She got in and sat down.

_-End of Daisy's flashback-_

A Jackal stepped on a Marine helmet and started shooting the Marines and Spartans with a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol. And some more Covenant appeared and started shooting the Spartans and Marines. Daisy killed two Jackals and one appeared and shot at a Marine. When it was about to hit the Marine's head, Alex appeared and took the hit. He shot the Jackal with an AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. A Marine said, "Not again. I'm getting off this rock. And I'm not going home in a bodybag either." Daisy then turned her head to the Marine and said, "I'm gonna create a diversion, keep low. You make a run for the extraction point." Daisy then ran from cover to cover and she kept on shooting the Jackals.

She then remembered her memories of when she got on her home planet of Sargasso.

_-Daisy's flashback 2-_

_It was day time on the planet Sargasso. Daisy was running from the Pelican she got off of. She then slowed her pace and jogged to a beautiful city. There was a fountain and Daisy smiled as she saw it. But the smile turned into a frown as she remembered what happened when she was six._

_Another flashback 2_

_The young Daisy was smiling and was holding her little teddy bear when she saw two mysterious people wearing black. They grabbed her and she dropped her teddy bear. She was then taken to a facility and was putted in some sort of tube. There was a screen in the tube and Daisy's eyes were staring at it._

_End of flashback 2_

_Daisy was staring at the fountain and got dog tag from her suit and ripped it off and dropped it in the fountain._

_-End of Daisy's flashback 2-_

The Spartans then walked towards the Marine. The Marine was using binoculars to see if there was any Covenant around their extraction point. He said, "Jesus, they're everywhere." Then Daisy said, "All the more reason for us to move out as soon as we see the extraction craft." The Marine putted away the binoculars and turned his to Daisy and he said, "That sounds like a good idea to me. I'm gonna go find us a Hog.

Daisy was staring at the extraction point and remembered another part of her memories. She also looked at a teddy bear that was chained to her armor and looked back at the extraction point.

_-Daisy's flashback 3-_

_There was a beautiful house with a dome that covered some of its plants. And round the house and dome were bushes that had a lot of flowers. There was water surrounding the place and there was a bridge that connected the place to the hill. Daisy was up a hill and was staring at the house. She was happy that she home. She smiled and walked towards the house._

_-End of Daisy's flashback 3-_

2 Warthogs were headed towards the extraction point. They ramped on the ground. Then some Jackals appeared and started shooting them. Daisy was on the back of a Warthog using a turrent and was shooting at the Jackals. She was wondering what happened to the 5 Spartans she saw. The Warthogs then ran overed three Jackals as their guns went up in the air. Daisy then moved up and was shooting at some Jackals on some cliffs. She then turned back and was shooting at more Jackals. Then some Grunts appeared started shooting at Daisy, but the shots in the metal shields of the turrent. Daisy was shooting at the Grunts and said to the driver, "Don't you dare slow down!" Then a Marine said, "Heads up!"

Daisy looked up and saw a Pelican descending. Then a voice said, "You okay down there?" Daisy smiled and said, "They're here" The Pelican started shooting at the Covenant that was at the extraction point. The Warthogs turned around and were on a bridge. Just then an Elite was holding a Plasma Grenade and was about to throw it, but then a vortex appeared and came out of it was 5 Spartans. The green Spartan was then shooting at the Elite and the grenade was then threw back and exploded. It killed four Elites. The 5 Spartans were green, white, red, blue, and yellow. Daisy smiled as she saw the 5 Spartans that saved her men.

_-Daisy's flashback 4-_

_A girl in a wheelchair was looking at the flowers. Daisy was running and stopped as she saw the girl in the wheelchair. The girl then turned and went to another patch of flowers. The girl had long blonde hair. Daisy saw the girl's face. The face was exactly the same as Daisy's. The girl lifted a red flower and smiled. Then a voice in the thing in Daisy's ear said, "Notice any resemblance?" Daisy then had her hand cover her left ear. The voice said, "The secrecy of the SPARTAN-II program could not be jeopardized. But the disappearance of seventy-five recruits for the program would have created some difficult questions. But if the children never vanished, there would be no questions to ask, would there? The clone lives a life in your place. The life that was, originally, meant for you. Come back to the facility, 23. It is where you belong. It's home." Daisy then moved her eyes to the thing and said, "Huh?"_

_She then pulled a pistol and aimed it at the clone's head. The clone smelled the flower and lifted up and turned. She was smiling and said, "Hmm." The clone was wearing a red dress and a yellow vest that was open._

_-End of Daisy's flashback 4-_

Daisy and the Marines got off the Warthogs and walked towards the 5 Spartans. Daisy said, "Thank you." The 5 Spartans nodded and all of them were about to walk when Ralph said over the radio, "Step on it!" They looked in the air and saw the Pelican shooting at the Elites. They ran towards the extraction point.

_-Daisy's flashback 5-_

_Daisy was running towards the clone. She almost tripped and continued to run while panting._

_-End of Daisy's flashback 5-_

A Jackal shot at Daisy, which the blast missed and Daisy shot back with her pistol.

_-Daisy's flashback 6-_

_Daisy was still running towards the clone. The clone the turned her head and said, "Huh?"_

_-End of Daisy's flashback 6-_

Ralph said, "Faster! Faster!" Daisy and the others were running as fast as they can. The Pelican was still descending as it was shooting the Elites.

_-Daisy's flashback 7-_

_Daisy then pointed her pistol point blank range at her clone's head. The two were staring at each other. The clone smiled. Daisy then made a very worried face and raised her pistol._

_-End of Daisy's flashback 7-_

An Elite appeared from a large piece of rubble and was holding a Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher. Daisy saw the Elite and pushed a Marine out of the way, but Fermin pushed everyone to the Pelican as the Elite shot three crystals at Fermin's right chest part. Fermin grunted as he got shot. His helmet fell off, revealing his charming face. When he fell to the ground, the Spartans and Marines' eyes widened. The 4 Spartans yelled, "Fermin!" Another Elite jumped towards Fermin with a Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword. Oscar and Carl jumped out of the Pelican and shot the Elite.

The Elite fell off the bridge and Carl and Oscar said, "We're coming! Stay right there!" Fermin regained consciousness and got up. He winced at the pain he got. His eyes widened and they were now red. He got angry and said, "I can't believe you did that!" He was then standing up. He looked down at his helmet and saw that the visor was shattered. He said, "It'll have to do." He got his helmet and putted it back on. He then got his MA5B Assault Rifle and ran towards the Elites that were shooting with Fuel Rod Cannons. He then started shooting them. He then turned around and shouted, "Go now! I'll take care of them! Get out of this planet!" Carl and Oscar got in the Pelican and it was about to get airborne until Daisy jumped off and helped Fermin. Everyone was shocked at what happened.

Fermin noticed and said, "What are you doing here? Didn't you hear what I said?" Daisy said, "Yes, but I don't want anything to happen to you. You saved my men. And I think I sort of like you." Both Fermin and Daisy were blushing at the comment Daisy said. Daisy got her pistol and started to shoot the Elites. All the Elites were now paying attention to Fermin and Daisy. Fermin said, "I'm all out of ammo." He then putted his gun on the back of his suit and got his Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle. He then started shooting all the Elites. In about 5 minutes, all the Elites were now dead.

The two then removed their helmets. Daisy was then staring at Fermin's face. Fermin was then smiling. Little did they know that they are moving closer to each other. They closed their eyes and their lips met. After about 10 minutes, they broke for air. Now Daisy was staring into Fermin's eyes. They got their helmets and putted them back on. They then heard someone over the radio in their helmets say, "Fermin, Daisy, are you two alright?" Fermin said, "We're alright. We took out the Covenant. If it wasn't for me or Daisy, you Marines and Spartans would have gotten killed. At least no one's hurt. Now we need to figure out a way to get back to the Pillar of Autumn." Just then Daisy looked up and saw a lot of Covenant ships coming to where they're at. Daisy said, "We need back up here! There are Covenant ships here! Fermin and I need get out of here or else we'll be killed by them!"

**What's gonna happen to Fermin and Daisy-023? What is the Covenant doing on Harvest's surface? You have to review to guess. And don't ask about the kiss between Fermin and Daisy-023!**


	5. Before Harvest and Arcadia!

**Sorry that I hadn't updated this story because I couldn't think of anything until a few days ago. And I was also busy because I was making chapter 12 of my Pokémon fanfiction story, The Big Battle. I was also making some novels. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

Then some small weird looking ships appeared. Fermin recognized the vehicles and said, "Phantoms!" Then some Elites and Grunts dropped from the Phantoms. They noticed the two Spartans and started shooting at them. Fermin said, "Dodge them!" Fermin and Daisy dodged the plasma shots and they started shooting at the Elites and Grunts. Fermin got a frag grenade and threw it at the Elites. It exploded and some Elites were killed.

An Elite threw a plasma grenade and Fermin and Daisy noticed it. They ran from it and Fermin just shot the Elite that threw the grenade. Fermin said, "We need to get rid of them, but how?" Just then a Ghost appeared and was headed towards Fermin and Daisy. Fermin then went in front of it and punched the ground **(Armor Lockup from Halo: Reach)**. The Ghost touched Fermin and got destroyed.

Fermin then got up and started shooting the Covenant with the Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle. After about 15 minutes, Fermin was out of Plasma bolts for the Plasma Rifle. Fermin said, "Darn! I'm out of ammo!" He then got a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol from a gun holder on his lower right leg. And after about 30 minutes, the entire Covenant was killed. Fermin said, "Glad that's over with. Now how are we gonna go back to the Pillar of Autumn?" Daisy said, "I don't know."

Just then, a Pelican appeared and landed near Fermin and Daisy. Then a person in green armor came out of it. It was the Master Chief. He said, "You two alright?" Fermin and Daisy nodded. Then the Master said, "Come on. We need to get to the Pillar of Autumn." Fermin and Daisy said, "Affirmative." The three SPARTANS then went inside the Pelican and got off the Planet Harvest. They got off the Pelican and saw Fermin's team and the Marines they saved. Fermin and Daisy took off their helmets and everyone saw the visor on Fermin's helmet.

The Master Chief said, "Your visor is broken." Fermin said, "I know. I'm gonna leave it like this." That shocked everyone. Daisy said, "Are you really gonna wear a helmet with a broken visor?" Fermin nodded. Fermin then felt something on his chest under his armor. He got and it was just dog tags. Everyone looked at the dog tags and heard Fermin say, "Fermin-000." Carl, Oscar, Alex, and Lane got their dog tags from under their armor and they read aloud, "Carl-001, Oscar-002, Alex-003, and Lane-004."

The Pillar of Autumn was still above Harvest and everyone got tired. Carl, Oscar, Lane, and Alex went to their room as the Master Chief and Fermin went inside their cryo-tubes. Before Fermin got into his cryo-tube, Daisy walked to him and said, "Thank you for saving us." Fermin said, "Your welcome." Daisy then took off her helmet and took off Fermin's helmet. She then putted her lips on his lips. And after about 5 minutes, they broke apart. Daisy walked away and putted her helmet back on.

Fermin just stood and watched as Daisy walked away. He then went back into his cryo-tube. After about 9 hours, he got out of his cryo-tube went to were his friends are at. When he got there, they were still sleeping. Their armor was under them. Fermin then knocked on their heads. They woke up and yawned. The four Spartans said, "What the hell?" Fermin said, "You guys get into your armor. We might have some missions to do." Alex, Lane, Carl, and Oscar grunted as they got their armor. Fermin got out of the room and went to the hanger. He got into a Pelican and went towards Harvest. He got there and found a crashed Pelican along with four dead bodies.

He got off the Pelican and went towards the crash site. He knelt down to the bodies and putted his hands on the heads. He closed his eyes and in about 9 seconds, the bodies were moving. They opened their eyes and saw the green Spartan. They said, "What happened?" Fermin said, "You died and I revived you." They said, "Thanks." Fermin said, "Your welcome." He then went towards the crashed Pelican and touched it. He closed his eyes again and the Pelican was fixed. Fermin said, "I can fix vehicles and revive people." He then turned around to the Marines and said, "You'd better get in the Pelican and go the Pillar of Autumn." The Marines nodded. They got in the Pelican and took off.

Fermin then went to his Pelican and went to the Pillar of Autumn. He got off the Pelican and went to the room where his friends were sleeping at. He got to the room and no one was in there. Fermin was thinking what year he and his friends are in. He then realized that they are in the year 2529. Two years before the Battle of Harvest and Arcadia. He went to the bridge and saw his friends there. He walked to them. They were looking at Planet Harvest's surface. He also noticed that no one was in the bridge. He then said, "Guys, we are in the year 2529. Two years before the Battle of Harvest and Arcadia. We need to tell Captain Keyes to take us to the Planet Arcadia and evacuate the citizens. We were in the Harvest Campaign!" That shocked his friends. Carl said, "Are you sure?" Fermin nodded. Fermin said, "You guys go to Arcadia and evacuate the citizens and the Marines. Take care of the Covenant when they get there. Okay?" The four other Spartans nodded. Then Captain Keyes entered the bridge.

He said, "What makes you think that the Covenant are going to attack Arcadia?" Fermin said, "I don't think, I just know." Captain Keyes walked towards the windows and was looking at Harvest's surface. He said, "If what you said is true, I will get the UNSC Spirit of Fire to go there and evacuate the civilians. I will help evacuate the citizens there too." The five Spartans nodded. He then said, "Fermin, what's the name of your team?" Fermin said, "What do you mean?" "You, Carl, Oscar, Alex, and Lane are a team, right?" Fermin said, "Yes, but we are just a group of friends who help others in need."

**Sorry for not updating this story. I was kinda doing my other fanfiction story, The Big Battle. What should my team's name be?**

**Here are three options:**

**1. Pride Team**

**2. Super Soldier Squad**

**3. Super Solder Team**


End file.
